The Malagasy Expedition
by Luna-GrrrBack023
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE AMERICAN AFFAIR. Continuing the adventures of Jack, Cordelia and Will. With Elizabeth at their side they set out to find treasure and adventure and hopefully a marriage. But there are some forces they did not anticipate. Read to find out
1. Port Royal

**The Malagasy Expedition**

**A/N: After some very flattering reviews of The American Affair I've decided to write a sequel. YAY! Still Jack/Cordelia and I'm bringing in some new characters, come are Disney's some are not. Read to find out. By the way, Malagasy means Madagascar. It's the same way you say American for something that is from America, if that makes sense.**

Chapter One: Port Royal

The seaside city of Port Royal sparkled in the afternoon sun. The surrounding waters were a dazzling blue and dolphins swan along side the ship. The docks were bustling with people greeting new arrivals, hawking wares from around the world, or just taking a leisurely stroll. To the left was Fort Charles; a grand and impenetrable fortress. Cordelia took all this in wide excited eyes. It was truly a beautiful city, much more so than Boston. Will stood next to her at the rail watching the dolphins.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Oh yes. It's wonderful," Cordelia replied.

"I'm sure there'll be time to show you around."

Cordelia turned toward the helm. "Can we Jack?"

"Sure, but I think Will best accompany you. The Commodore's not my biggest fan, if you know what I mean. In fact, I'm sure I owe him a visit. What do you think Will?"

"I think you'd be better off hanging yourself."

"Oh? Still got his wig in a knot then? It's been quite a while. And I've been good, not attacking anything British."

"Do what you want but drop in on Elizabeth first, just in case."

The Black Pearl docked at a wharf farthest from the fort. She looked considerably different from the last time she'd visited. And just for safety Jack kept a second set of sails, white sails, which were now in place of the black ones. Actually they were more for surprise and had been handy on many occasions. The crew was to stay on the ship and they were fine with that. Jack, Will and Cordelia took a coach through the city to the Governor's mansion. Elizabeth beat the butler to the door and flung her arms around Will's neck, kissing him.

"Well it's good to see you too. I uh hope you don't mind but I've brought some friends," Will said, as Jack and Cordelia got out of the coach.

"Jack!" she exclaimed. He bowed to her and kissed her hand but she hugged him anyway. "And who's this?"

"So sorry, Elizabeth, this is Cordelia. Cordelia, this is my good friend Elizabeth Swann."

"Pleased to meet you," Cordelia said.

"Nonsense," Elizabeth hugged her too.

They all entered the house. Elizabeth led them all towards the sitting room, talking of tea. Cordelia nudged Will giving him a look that said 'Tell her now or you'll be in real trouble later'. Will sighed.

"Elizabeth, darling, I've something very important to discuss with you. Something that cannot wait," Will said.

"Okay, can't we talk over tea?"

"No I'm afraid we can't."

"Oh, well then Jack, Cordelia tea's in the sitting room. Help yourself."

"Actually," Will said "I think Jack should come too. It was actually his idea."

Jack protested but in the end he gave in, deciding that Will might need to be saved and it really was his idea.

"Uh, where shall I go then?" Cordelia asked, suddenly feeling out of place.

"The sitting room, we were just sitting down to tea. I'm sure this won't take too long," Elizabeth said, eying Will.

Cordelia entered the sitting room as Will and Elizabeth moved down the hall to another parlor, Jack following. The last thing she heard was Jack asking, "We?" and then she shut the door. Jack was right to ask, she thought, as she entered the room. There was indeed someone else there.

"Who are you?" Commodore Norrington asked, rising.


	2. Tea With The Commodore

**The Malagasy Expedition**

**A/N: I really do love the Commodore but it's just so easy to make hima pompous git. Who loved him in Dead Man's Chest? I thought he was awesome!**

Chapter Two: Tea with the Commodore

"Who are you?" Commodore Norrington asked, rising.

"I uh, I'm Cordelia Sullivan. I'm a friend of Will Turner. Who are you?"

"Commodore James Norrington, Elizabeth invited me for tea. She didn't say anyone else would be coming."

"I am sorry if I've spoiled your tea, Commodore," she said, sitting opposite him.

"Of course you haven't, it's a nice surprise to have more company. But tell me, where is Elizabeth?"

"Will needed to talk to her," she said, pouring herself some tea.

"How did you meet Mr. Turner? I've never heard him speak of you before."

"I met him just recently." Cordelia was a little nervous. She was sure Jack didn't want the Commodore to know he was here but if he kept asking her questions it might become unavoidable. Just then Jack, Will and Elizabeth entered the sitting room. Elizabeth looked even happier than she had before. James jumped to his feet.

"Jack Sparrow. I thought you'd know better than to show your face here again."

"Please James, he's my guest. And he's not here to do any pirating. If he does you can have him," Elizabeth said firmly to both men.

Jack took a seat next to Cordelia and poured himself some tea. Cordelia relaxed as the conversation drifted away herself and she listened intently to trade matters. She could feel the Commodore's eyes on her as she leaned against Jack and she desperately wanted him to leave. His dislike of Jack was too intense and as many complaints as she had of him they were nothing to the look of quiet fury on the Commodore's face.

"Sparrow what exactly are you doing here?"

"I brought dear Elizabeth back her fiancé from Tortuga and I've come to offer them both a voyage, which they've accepted."

"A voyage?"

"Yes I'm off to have a fantastic adventure and I thought they might like a break from this life of society they lead here in Port Royal."

"How thoughtful of you," the Commodore said, clearly unimpressed.

"Yes I rather thought so myself."

"Where are you headed?"

"No hard feelings mate but I don't entirely trust you. Wouldn't want my adventures to be cut short now would I?

"Indeed," James muttered.

Jack smiled; glad that the Commodore knew he had lost.

"How does Ms. Sullivan figure into all this?"

"Who?"

He indicated Cordelia.

"I'm the ship's cook."

"Commodore, why this sudden interest in our little voyage? I'm not breaking any laws," Jack said, suspiciously.

"You mean aside from walking free with that brand on your wrist?"

"Aye, aside from that."

"No reason in particular," James said, sipping his tea.

Cordelia gave an exasperated sigh. She thought he was up to something and she would feel much better if they were back on the water. She absent mindedly drummed her fingers on Jack's knee as the talk turned to trade again.

"Well I must be going," the Commodore said, rising.

Elizabeth saw him to the door.

"He's quite a character," Cordelia said to Jack.

"Aye luv, indeed he is. I just want to know what he's up to."


	3. Plotting

**The Malagasy Expedition**

**A/N: I hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I am enjoying writing it. Thank you all for the reviews on both this story, The American Affair and everything else I've written. **

Chapter Three: Plotting

"Poor James, he really does need a wife," Elizabeth said, returning to the sitting room.

"After that whole conversation that's all you have to say?" Jack said, annoyed.

"Well he probably wouldn't be as obsessed with catching pirates if he had a family to worry about, don't you think?"

"I don't know Elizabeth I think after all we've put him through catching pirates, namely me, is still high on his list of things he'd like to accomplish."

"Well I think we should just steer clear of him Jack," Cordelia said. "I doubt his intentions for you are good."

"Or better we could find out what he's up to," Jack said, a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"Don't look at me like that Jack. What are you thinking of?" Cordelia asked.

"I'm thinking of putting your fine skill as an actress to use."

"Jack that only worked on you because you were drunk."

"What only worked on Jack because he was drunk?" Elizabeth asked, interested.

Will smirked. "It was quite funny actually. Jack's quite hopeless combined with rum and women."

"I could have told you that," Elizabeth said.

Jack gave her a look. "Let's not go there now luv. We need to figure out how Cordelia's going to coax information out of our dear Commodore, him being an upright gentleman and not prone to drink and whores."

"Elizabeth, how would you kn—," Will began but was cut off by Jack.

"Please William; I need all the help I can get. We don't have time for rum burning stories. If I'm not mistaken it was you who came up the idea last time."

"Jack I'm not getting Norrington drunk."

"No one's asking you to luv. Now, you said you wanted to see Port Royal right?"

"Yes."

"Do you have any interest in Fort Charles?"

"What are you thinking of?"

"Nothing yet."

"I know it's pushing it," Elizabeth said "and it'd be kind of cruel but you could offer to marry him if he told you what he was up to."

Jack and Will burst out laughing and Cordelia looked mortified.

"You wouldn't actually marry him of course."

"Elizabeth where do you come up with these ideas?" Jack asked, still laughing.

"It worked last time didn't it?"

"Last time was very different luv. You've known him since you were twelve, she's known him all of an hour."

"Have you a better idea then?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course not. But I don't think he'd fall for it."

"And I don't like the idea of seducing the Commodore," Cordelia said.

"Aye luv, I don't like to think of you doing that either."

Will had been silently thinking the entire time, determined to come up with another brilliant idea.

"Well," he said "you could pretend to be a double agent or something of the like."

"What do you mean Will?" Cordelia asked.

"I noticed the whole time he was here you looked uncomfortable, for obvious reasons, but you could say it was because of Jack. That you were fed up with him and wanted to help the Commodore with whatever he was planning, seeing as you're close to Jack and he'd never expect it. I'm sure if he tells you anything we could use it to our advantage."

"That's pretty good. It'll probably work," Elizabeth said.

"And if it doesn't we can always get him drunk. Spike his tea or something," Jack said. "What do you think luv?"

"Sounds like fun, let's get started."


	4. Conning the Commodore

**The Malagasy Expedition**

**A/N: This is the most fun I've had writing for a good while. Hope you enjoy. **

Chapter Four: Conning the Commodore

"Can you find your way from here?" Will asked.

He and Cordelia had reached the forge.

"I have one last commission to finish and I need to pack for the voyage. Fort Charles is hard to miss; any soldier can tell you how to get there."

"Yeah, I think I can. Will you be here when I get back?" she asked.

"I'll wait for you. If it takes too long I'll come find you."

"Thanks Will, see you later," Cordelia said, continuing past the forge to Fort Charles.

Fort Charles was indeed impressive, Cordelia thought, as she walked up to the gates. She was asked her business and when she told the guard she had some information on Jack Sparrow he admitted her immediately and took her to the Commodore's office. He was sitting at his desk filling out some important document when the guard entered and announced her.

"Excuse me sir, there's a woman here says she's got some information for you regarding Jack Sparrow. Can you see her now?"

"Yes, of course," Norrington said, putting down his quill.

"Good day sir," Cordelia said, entering his office.

Norrington raised an eyebrow, dismissed the guard and closed his office door.

"Now," he said, sitting back down "what information do you have for me?"

"Actually sir it's more an offer," Cordelia said, taking a seat.

"Go on."

"Earlier at tea I got the suspicion that you didn't trust Jack in the slightest, am I right?"

"Absolutely."

"Well I don't trust him either and I'm quite fed up with him actually. I was wondering if you were planning anything and if I could be of service to you, having a position on the Black Pearl and all."

Norrington considered her for a moment. "You'd betray him?"

"Yes I would, but just him. I have no quarrel with the crew or Will and Elizabeth."

"You do understand that when I catch him I mean to hang him."

"I understand. Are you saying you have a plan then?"

"Yes I do and your offer helps greatly. I had planned to pay off a member of the crew or to find someone willing to join the crew and act as a spy. Now all you would have to do is turn him in when you make port. The sun never sets on the British Empire after all. Some where in Africa or perhaps even India. It would be easy to protect Elizabeth, Will and the crew. Take him somewhere yourself, alert guards, whatever you have to do but one thing I would like specifically is for him to be brought back here, to Port Royal, to hang. Can you do that?"

"Yes. How will I convince whoever I turn him into not to hang him right then and there?"

"I have written a letter for just that purpose," he said, handing her a sealed letter. "It bears all the necessary signatures and seals. You should have no problems."

"What of the Black Pearl?"

"I don't care what happens to the Black Pearl; Jack Sparrow is all I want. Now, one last order of business before we're though. What do you require as your fee?"

"My fee sir?" Cordelia asked, confused.

"Yes. I insist on compensating you for your troubles. How much would you like?"

"Well I uh, I don't know what one is paid for such services. How much would you have paid someone else to perform this service for you?"

Norrington opened a drawer in his desk and removed a small leather pouch. "I was thinking twenty crowns."

Cordelia's eyes widened. "Twenty crowns?" she asked in amazement.

"Yes. I've thought this through well enough. I figured that sum would be good enough to pay anyone who might join a pirate crew to betray their captain. I wouldn't want my man, or in this case woman, to reconsider once they were on the other side of the world. So is twenty crowns good by you?"

"Yes sir, twenty crowns is very good," she said, still amazed.

"Splendid," he said, standing.

He handed her the pouch and the letter and shook her hand.

"Pleasure doing business with you Ms. Sullivan. And of course keep all this to yourself. We wouldn't want Sparrow to find out and leave you to die on some island, would we?"

"No sir of course we wouldn't," she said, getting up.

He escorted her to the gates of the fort.

"Good day Ms. Sullivan."

"Good day Commodore."

**A/N: I did a little research for this chapter. 1 crown is equal to 40 US dollars. So 20 crowns is $800. Poor Commodore.**


	5. Results

**The Malagasy Expedition**

Chapter Five: Results

Cordelia sighed in relief as she walked away from the fort. The plan had worked very well and she was relieved that Norrington himself wouldn't be pursuing them, no one would. And she had been given twenty crowns. Twenty crowns! She smiled as she tucked the letter and the pouch inside her bodice and walked back to the forge.

Will was still there, pounding away at the anvil. There were three swords at his feet and he was working on a fourth. He looked up when she opened the door.

"So, how did it go?" he asked.

"Really well. You had a good plan. Almost done with your commission?"

"Oh I finished it a while ago. These are for the crew of the Pearl."

"Only four?"

"No. Those are the swords I have left. Those," he indicated a pile of a dozen or so "are the finished product."

"Wow you've been productive."

"Oh it's nothing really; I'm just improving the swords I had around the shop. I don't even need to do these last three," he said plunging the sword he was working on into a barrel of water. He placed it on the pile with the rest and bundled them up. "Do you think you could carry these back? I have to carry my sea chest."

* * *

"Jack! Jack where are you?" Cordelia called through the house. 

"He's in the kitchen," Elizabeth said, coming down the stairs.

"Where's the kitchen?"

"That way," Elizabeth pointed.

"I'll take those," Will said, taking the bundle from her.

Cordelia went down stairs to the kitchen. It was very big and it reminded her of the kitchen in Edward's house where she had gone to talk with the servants. She saw Jack sitting at a table playing cards with a maid and a liveried servant. She ran over to him.

"Jack!"

He looked up as she collided with him, flinging her arms around his neck.

"Whoa. Is everything alright luv?"

"Yes, everything's fine," she said, hugging him. "I'm just really glad to see you after that terrible conversation. He really wants to hang you."

"Well he's just going to have to be disappointed isn't he luv?"

"He's going to be very disappointed. Jack he gave me twenty crowns."

"Twenty crowns? That's wonderful. That's, well that's a lot."

"I know. I'm just glad he thought he could pay me off. Ugh, it was awful. He kept going on about betrayal and all. Made me feel sick. But of course I suppose it is his job to catch you."

"Well I'm very proud of you luv. Ol' Jack's rubbing off on you eh? Twenty crowns is a lot but I'm sure you could swindle more out of a harder target than the Commodore."

"You really think so?"

"I know so luv, you're turning into a first rate pirate. All you need is to learn how to handle a sword. Will can teach you how to fight and I can teach you how to fight dirty," he said, grinning.

"I like the sound of that."

"Thought you might. Now let's go find our happy couple and see what we can do to get this expedition under way."


	6. Dinner

**The Malagasy Expedition**

Chapter Six: Dinner

"You're sure you don't need anything else?" Will asked Elizabeth.

They were standing in the foyer next to the sea chests and swords.

"Yes Will. Everything I need is in that chest. Except this of course," she said, shifting the box in her arms.

"You'd be surprised how long it took for her to pack though," Jack said, returning from the kitchen with Cordelia. "She was always asking me whether or not she needed something and when she wasn't I had to tell her not to bring the entire contents of her bedroom. But I think you're much better at packing now, aren't you Elizabeth."

Elizabeth blushed and nodded.

"No need to be embarrassed," Jack said.

"Let's have some supper, shall we? I'm sure we'll need to be up early tomorrow morning," Elizabeth said, changing the subject.

"Aye, and Cordelia can tell us of her adventures this afternoon."

* * *

When everyone was seated Cordelia recounted the events of the afternoon. She drew the letter and pouch out of her bodice and set them in the center of the table for everyone to look at. The little bag did indeed contain twenty crowns, new by the looks of them. And the letter said exactly what Norrington had said it did. It asked for the captor of Jack Sparrow to send him back to Port Royal where he would await hanging.

"I am so glad you didn't marry him Elizabeth," Will said after reading the letter.

"So am I," she said.

"And he bought everything you said to him?" Will asked.

"Yes. Every word. Personally I was just glad to get out of there. He gives me a terrible feeling." Cordelia said.

"You did well luv," Jack said from across the table, raising his glass to her. Will and Elizabeth did the same.

"It was the least I could do for you Jack."

The talk turned away from the day's events and towards the upcoming voyage. Elizabeth was concerned with when and where she and Will were going to get married and was consulting Jack on the port calls they were going to make. Cordelia stared at Jack across the table but he was too focused on the details of the voyage.

"Jack, how _long_ is this voyage going to last?" she asked.

"Oh that depends on many factors luv. It's hard to say really. There's the weather..."

Cordelia had tried to emphasize the 'long' but he hadn't understood. She knew there had to be an indiscreet way of getting his attention. She smiled to herself as Jack got to India and she slid off her right shoe, stretching her leg towards him.

Jack stopped mid sentence and turned to look at Cordelia.

"Erm, Cordelia, are you uh, alright?"

She smiled at him. "Of course dear. Why do you ask?"

"Oh um, no reason."

"Well thanks for checking," she said moving her foot up his thigh.

"Right yeah, just wanted to uh, check."

Will and Elizabeth were watching him with interest.

"Jack are _you_ alright?" Will asked. Jack looked a little uncomfortable.

"Oh yes I'm fine. Where were we?"

"India."

"India, right. Yes, well in India..."

Jack finished his talk about the customs in India very quickly, just as Cordelia slipped her foot back into her shoe.

"Cordelia luv, there's uh, there's something on my mind that I have a terrible need to discuss with you. Would you come with me please?" he said, standing.

Cordelia got up and followed him out of the dining room.

Once they were out in the hall he whispered, "I'd say we're very lucky that Elizabeth showed me where the guest bedrooms were while you were out. Wouldn't you?" Jack said, pulling her towards the stairs.

"Couldn't agree more."

By the time Will and Elizabeth had entered the hall all they heard was the sound of a distant door shutting and a stifled giggle.

Elizabeth sighed, leaning against Will. "That should be us, shouldn't it darling?"

"I couldn't agree more."

"Well, I'm going to bed. You can stay in one of the guest bedrooms if you think you'll be able to get any sleep. Good night Will," she said, kissing him on the cheek and following Jack and Cordelia up the stairs.


	7. Bon Voyage

**The Malagasy Expedition**

**A/N: Saw Dead Man's Chest again. Still love it and still totally love the ending with Barbossa. Thanks so much for all the reviews, this is still a lot of fun to write.**

Chapter Seven: Bon Voyage

It was still dark out when Jack woke; the horizon had just a tint of morning sun to it. He turned and watched Cordelia sleeping next to him. He gently shook her awake.

"Time to get up luv. We've lots to do before we can leave."

"Mmm. What time is it?" she mumbled.

"Not yet sunrise."

"Can't we stay in bed longer?" she begged, crawling on top of him.

"Stay like that much longer and we might have to luv. 'Fraid we really do have to get up, but I'll make it up to you later," he said, trying to roll them over.

"Jack, no—."

They landed in a heap of blankets on the floor.

"Oops."

* * *

Will cracked an eye open. Why were they making a racket at this time in the morning?

"What time is it?" he groaned.

"Almost sunrise."

His eyes snapped open.

"Elizabeth? What are you doing in here!"

"I only just came in, no need to fret. Let's go see what all the ruckus is about, shall we?"

"Sure, I'm up anyway, but wait outside. I have to dress."

Her eyes flicked down to the sheets and then back up to Will.

"Oh," she said quietly and left the room blushing.

* * *

"Jack, st—oooh."

Will and Elizabeth stood in the doorway listening to the early morning antics of their guests. Finally Will cleared his throat.

A puzzled look crossed Jack's face.

"What is it Jack?"

His head appeared on the other side of the bed.

"Oh, good morning William. So kind of you two to uh, wake us."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Get dressed, we're leaving soon."

* * *

Elizabeth handed the sealed letter to the doorman.

"Please see that my father gets this when he returns Reginald."

"Of course Miss Swann."

"Good bye then," she said, getting into the waiting carriage with the rest.

The carriage arrived at the Pearl quickly and the crew had her all ready to sail. AnaMaria was giving orders and Gibbs greeted them at the gangplank.

"When will ye learn Jack? Women are bad luck at sea. Now we've three of them."

"Nice to see you again too Gibbs," Elizabeth said.

"Aye," he said taking a drink from his flask.

"C'mon mate, nothing too bad's happened yet. And they certainly keep you on your toes," Jack said, watching Cordelia chat with Elizabeth. "Now let's see some wind in those sails and set a course for the open Atlantic."


	8. I Love Weddings!

**The Malagasy Expedition**

Chapter Eight: I Love Weddings!

Cordelia and Elizabeth sat on the mizzen top platform watching the island of Jamaica grow steadily smaller. They had become fast friends, in part because they were the only ones on the ship not strictly considered pirates and in part because AnaMaria wasn't one for girly gossip.

"So you knew right when you met him?" Cordelia asked.

"Well, not right away. He was half drown and unconscious. Plus I was only twelve. But later, yes," Elizabeth answered.

"That's so romantic, marrying your childhood sweetheart."

"I know," Elizabeth sighed. "So, how'd you meet Jack?" she asked.

"I accidentally stowed away on the Pearl and he personally saw to my recovery. It was very annoying at the time but I'm sure he treats all injured stowaways that way."

They both burst out laughing.

"I'm sure it had nothing to do with me being wet and defenseless," Cordelia said, trying to sound serious.

"Why don't you ask him?"

Cordelia leaned over the platform.

"Jack?" she called down to him.

"Yes Cordelia my love?"

"Elizabeth and I were just discussing how you and I met. She was wondering why you didn't make me walk to plank or something."

"You were terrified luv, don't you remember?"

"I mean before that, when I was unconscious and you could've done whatever you wanted."

"Well Gibbs did suggest that we throw you overboard, women being bad luck at sea. He's shaking his head. Gibbs you liar, you just don't want her angry at you cause you think she's bad luck. No, he says he likes you very much and he would never throw you overboard. I'd just like to point out that the first reaction to finding you sleeping in the cargo hold was to argue over whose hammock you'd sleep in, not whether or not you were bad luck.. Lucky I got you out of that isn't' it luv?"

"Yes it was. But why did you?"

"Oh you know, I'm the captain. I get first pick of the spoils or whatnot."

"Jack, there's a time when I would have been offended by that."

"Aye, sorry 'bout that."

"Jack, what I really meant to ask is did you care for Cordelia out of the kindness of your heart or because she was wet and defenseless?" Elizabeth asked.

"Wet and defenseless, hope you won't hold that against me luv. But in my defense try and imagine what it's like to have Gibbs come storming above decks and shove an unconscious woman in your arms."

Cordelia laughed. "No I won't hold it against you Jack."

She sat back against the mizzen mast still laughing. Elizabeth was smiling.

"What an interesting relationship you two have."

"Oh you don't know the half of it. So uh, why aren't you married yet?"

"Too many reasons. First, my father wanted Will to finish his apprenticeship, even though he was already a first rate blacksmith. When Mr. Brown, the master blacksmith, died I thought it would only be a matter of weeks but father wanted my cousins from England to come. He sailed to England to bring them back and he got tied up in official business and we had to put off the wedding even further. So in a way I'm happy we've eloped. Now we can get married the next time we make port, no strings attached. Though it could be months till we make port again."

"Wait a minute," Cordelia said. "Can't ships' captains perform marriages?"

Elizabeth's face brightened. "You're right."

She got up and climbed down the rigging, Cordelia close behind her.

"Jack, I've a favor to ask you," Elizabeth said excitedly.

"Fire away luv."

"Well, since you're the ship's captain you can perform marriages, right?"

"Aye."

"Jack I really want my wedding, can you marry me and Will?"

"Of course I can luv. You knowhow I love weddings.Go find William and tell him. How's this evening sound?"

"It sounds perfect. Thank you so much," she said, kissing him on the cheek and running off to find Will.

"Never could judge what she was gonna do. But still I suppose it's good she's past her rum burning stage."

"Jack, what are you talking about?"

"Elizabeth. She's quite unpredictable. Never seen her that happy with me."

"Well I'll leave you to do your captainy things and ponder over the mystery of women. I've a wedding dinner to prepare," she said.


	9. Mr and Mrs Turner

**The Malagasy Expedition**

Chapter Nine: Mr. and Mrs. Turner

Jack shuffled into the galley looking a little troubled. He peeled an orange and ate a few slices before speaking.

"I believe there might be a little hitch in tonight's wedding."

"Why would there be a problem?" Cordelia asked, peeling potatoes.

"As much as I have to authority to perform a wedding, I don't have any idea how to perform one."

"That would be a problem. Haven't you ever been to a wedding before?"

"A few, not all of them were in English though."

"I remember my cousin's wedding. All you really have to do is the vows part. Do you so and so take so and so as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold till death do you part and so on, right?"

"Aye but don't you think they'll be wanting something a bit fancier?"

"No, I think they _really_ want to be married."

"Well that's good."

"Jack, it'll be fine. They're the ones getting married, not you."

"Aye," he said, his gaze lingering on her. "Best be getting back to the helm, captainy things to do and all."

Cordelia smiled and shook her head as she dumped the potatoes into a pot.

* * *

"Do you, Elizabeth Swann, take William Turner to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold 'til death do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you, William Turner, take Elizabeth Swann to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold 'til death do you part?"

"I do."

Jack paused; he knew there was more before the kissing.

"Do you have the rings?"

Will and Elizabeth looked at each other. She had her wedding dress, that's what had been in the box. But they had never gotten rings.

"Uh Jack, we never got them."

"Hmm. Oh, wait just a minute," he said, running into his cabin. He rummaged in a small chest full of coins and jewels until he found two rings. They were the right size too. He came running back out and handed the rings to Will.

"There you are."

They placed the rings on each other's fingers.

"You may now kiss the bride."

They kissed. It was a good kiss, Cordelia thought, as she cheered with the rest of the crew. And with that the night's celebrations began. There was singing of sea shanties, dancing, Cordelia's wonderful meal, and, of course, rum. Cordelia danced with Jack, Will, and even Gibbs, who wanted to apologize for the whole 'throw you overboard' incident, but mostly with Jack.

After the party died down and the newlyweds were in bed, Jack and Cordelia sat on the mizzen top platform, watching the stars.

"I hope I get married someday," she said wistfully.

"I hope we do too luv," Jack said, yawning and passing her the rum.

She didn't bother to correct him.


	10. A Dream

**The Malagasy Expedition**

Chapter Ten: A Dream

Cordelia sat bolt upright in bed.

"Dear God in heaven," she said.

She got out of bed and quickly overbalanced, the sea being quite rough that night. She pulled on a shirt and stumbled down the hall to her cabin. She lit a candle and began rummaging through the chest at the end of her bed.

"No, no, no, no, no," she whispered to herself.

Finally Cordelia found what she had been searching so frantically for: the letter. She took one last look at it before holding the flame of the candle up to it.

"Cordelia, what on earth are you doing?"

She dropped the letter in surprise and it finished burning on the floor, the edges curling and smoking.

"Jack? What are you…don't you have any decency?"

"Sorry luv, but you took my shirt."

"Oh. I think I got candle wax on it too."

"What are you running around in the middle of the night for? And why have you burned the Commodore's letter?"

"Jack I had such a terrible dream; I had to burn the letter. It's a bad letter anyway, it insures your hanging."

"Come back to bed and you can tell me all about it," he said offering her a hand.

* * *

"Now," he said, kissing her neck "what's this all about?"

Cordelia took a deep breath. "I dreamt I betrayed you and married Commodore Norrington."

"Well I certainly wasn't expecting that," he said, taken aback.

"Neither was I. We've been at sea for months and I haven't even thought about that letter."

"It could be a sign."

"I hope not. I'd never betray you. And even if I did I'd feel bad about it. In the dream I didn't. I just watched you hang. Will and Elizabeth were there too; Elizabeth was crying and Will looked pretty upset, or maybe he was angry with me."

"And this was in Port Royal right?"

"No actually," Cordelia said, puzzled. "It was in a jungle. There was a big tree that hung over a beaten dirt clearing, like a courtyard. They hung you from the tree."

Jack's face bore a very grim expression now, with all the mentions of hanging.

"Jack I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry luv. Just not a subject I'm real fond of. Neither is you being married to Norrington for that matter. You sure you were married?"

"Oh yes, there's no doubt in my mind of that," she said, shuddering. "But let's not talk of it any more."

She blew out the candle and lay back down, pushing everything except the warm arms around her from her mind. But as the Black Pearl rose and fell in the stormy waters off the Cape of Good Hope all Jack could think of was the dream.


	11. A Prize

**The Malagasy Expedition**

A/N: Finally, some good honest pirating in this story.

Chapter Eleven: A Prize

It had been weeks since the passing of the Cape of Good Hope and Cordelia was still haunted by the dream. The hanging always took place in the jungle courtyard, as she had come to call it, and she always married Norrington, but sometimes she was running away from someone in the rain again, sometimes something happened to the crew as well as Jack, and sometimes she had this terrible feeling she was being hurt by someone, a hot searing pain that she couldn't place. She was also waking up sick; many times she woke up and bolted for a bucket. It worried her, she never felt sick during the day or when she went to bed but many mornings she felt downright terrible.

One such morning, when she was bending over the rail, praying to God to let the sickness leave her, she heard the cry of 'sail on the horizon'. When they were near enough to tell friend from foe from prize she ran to Jack, who confirmed her thoughts: they were going to take her, as she appeared to be a merchant ship, heavily laden with riches from the East.

"Isn't that dangerous Jack?"

"Luv, we're pirates, it's what we do. Now if you'd like to help we can try that acting of yours again. You always seem to have so much fun."

"Only when it's you I'm tricking," she said playfully. "What do you have in mind?"

* * *

The Black Pearl drew up alongside the Portuguese merchant vessel, Stella Maris; the crew onboard looked like they had some fight in them. The boarding party went over and there was a mild skirmish before the merchant crew gave up. The captain, however, had locked himself in his cabin. Jack raised his eyebrows and motioned Cordelia over. Cordelia was dressed the part of a kidnapped maiden, wearing a dirtied, torn dress and some fake bruises applied with coal. Jack winked and pointed in the direction of the cabin.

"I want his keys luv, keys to whatever's locked up below and in his cabin. You got your knife, just in case?"

"Course I do Jack. I live amongst pirates after all."

She went to the door of the captain's cabin and began banging on it and crying. "Please sir let me in. I beg you. I can't stay there no longer. Please, please let me in," Cordelia wailed over and over again, sliding down to sit in a heap on the deck.

It only took the captain a split second to open the door, pull her inside, and lock it again. _Must have daughters_, Cordelia thought happily, continuing to cry.

"It is going to be okay Miss," the Portuguese captain said awkwardly in English. "I will not let them harm you."

"Oh God bless you sir," she said, sniffling and wiping her eyes.

The silly man had the keys in plain sight, hanging at his waist. In his worry over her disheveled state Cordelia easily grabbed them and held the knife to his throat.

"Sorry sir, captain's orders."

Cordelia opened the door to Jack's grinning face. She put the keys in his hand. "Oh please sir, don't harm me," she begged of Jack, in her most frightened voice.

"Oh no, it'll be much better than that," Jack said, winking at the merchant captain who looked furious as he was handed over to the crew.

* * *

The locked cargo hold afforded many bottles of fine wine, silks, spices, ivory and many more valuable treasures from India. The locked strong box in the captain's cabin held the gold from the sales, which had been quite profitable. Upon further inspection of the cabin Jack found some fine pistols and a string of black pearls, no doubt intended for the captain's wife or daughters.

When Jack returned to the deck he found the crew had done their work well. They left the Stella Maris with slashed sails, no powder or cannonballs, a single longboat and a ruined rudder. Everything short of sinking it, Jack figured. He was a pirate, but he was not that inhumane. He even added two to the crew of the Pearl, those men who saw piracy as much more appealing than the life of the merchant sailor.

"So Captain Sparrow, just what are you goin' with me?" Cordelia asked him, when they were back on the Pearl.

"Exactly what I usually do with you luv," he said, holding the door to his cabin open for her. "Gibbs, you're in charge, keep us on course."


	12. Madagascar

**The Malagasy Expedition**

**A/N: Coming up on the end soon. How you like what I do with it. Sorry about the long absence, I was away on vacation and my computer would not let me update the day before I left. I'll have a new chapter up soon.**

Chapter Twelve: Madagascar

"Land ho!" the lookout called from the rigging.

Gibbs knocked on Jack's cabin door. "Captain, we've sighted land."

"Great, just a minute." A minute later Jack appeared, barefoot and shirtless, straightening his bandana. He coolly took the telescope Gibbs handed him and looked out across the water.

"Jack, are you two always—," Will began, smirking.

"Not now William," Jack cut him off, focusing on the island they were approaching. "That's it Mr. Gibbs. Navigate around the island. Being a hideout and all it's not wise to have company while searching for treasure. Alert me if you spot anything seaworthy. Welcome to Madagascar Mr. Turner and yes, we are," he said, before returning to his cabin.

"How does he get away with that Gibbs? Would a crew take his behavior from anyone else?" Will asked, still laughing.

"That's Captain Jack Sparrow for you, ain't it lad?"

* * *

Jack didn't need to be called if anything seaworthy was spotted; he and Cordelia were up on deck as the Pearl drew close to the island. Monkeys and tropical birds could be heard on shore and the white sandy beaches and crystal clear waters were a welcome sight. 

"What treasure are we after here Jack?" Cordelia asked.

"Oh, I have various maps. And this is a pirate hideout and raiding base, it's much quieter, what with England and its bloomin' navy in every corner of the globe, but there's bound to be riches of many natures here. There's also Libertatia."

Many eyes around Jack widened at the name. Will and Cordelia looked confused.

"Jack, are you sure this's where Libertatia lies?" Gibbs asked in amazement.

"'Course I'm sure."

"What is Libertatia exactly?" Cordelia asked.

"The pirate kingdom fabled to be found in this part of the world. Full of untold riches from silks and satins to caches of doubloons," Jack replied.

There were excited murmurs among the crew members.

"Aye, all eyes on the shore. We don't want any unwelcome visitors."

* * *

No other ships were spotted on the shores of Madagascar. The lifeboats were lowered and the bays were explored too; none yielded anything seaworthy. 

"Fantastic. Gibbs, take us back to that bay that was used as a harbor. The one with the ruins of fortifications. It'll be a good place to start."

The harbor surrounded by ruined walls contained docks and out buildings. The strong wood of the docks had not yet rotted but the out buildings were overgrown with vines.

"This harbor will obviously be our base of operations. First order of business gents, I think we're long overdue for a leisure day. The day is yours just stay in the area and report back here in the morning."

This was met by numerous cheers.

"Will, Gibbs, AnaMaria, if you don't mind could you join me in my cabin. We'll be with you ladies in a minute," he said to Cordelia and Elizabeth.

Cordelia and Elizabeth stood at the rail waiting for their respective men to come out of the cabin. They were both looking forward to the treasure and relaxation that waited in this island paradise.

"All done," Jack said as he preceded the others out of his cabin. "Just a little planning before tomorrow."

They were the last of the crew to leave the ship and they headed off in different directions, looking for the perfect spot.

"What would you say, Cordelia my love, if we tried that swimming again?" Jack asked her.

"I'd say that sounds great, Captain Sparrow," she replied smiling. "Lead the way."


	13. Treasure Hunt

The Malagasy Expedition

Chapter Thirteen: Treasure Hunt

"Okay here's the plan. Will, Gibbs and AnaMaria will lead the three groups. They've each got a map and an area to start searching and they've picked who goes with who. Anytime anyone finds something important send someone back here to me. I have a fourth map that needs to be deciphered. No matter what you find everyone report back here at midday. Savvy?"

This was met with many murmured 'ayes' and nods of the head. The three leaders divided the crew up and set out with maps, compasses and shovels. Cordelia and Elizabeth were with Will and their group headed into the jungle up a beaten dirt path.

Cordelia knew nothing about hunting for treasure except what she had read in books. Most of their afternoon consisted of counting paces and searching for landmarks. Elizabeth wasn't too excited either. The sun rose high into the sky and still there was no sign of the treasure. The group's position and the position on the map looked entirely dissimilar.

"Cordelia, why don't you and Joe Scraggs climb to the top of the hill and see if you can spot this rock? It's supposed to look vaguely like an eagle but we can't tell from down here. Climb a tree if you have to," Will said.

Cordelia nodded, took a compass and followed Joe up the hill. It was a steep climb and she was soon tired. But three quarters of the way up the hill she knew it would do no good; there was nothing but trees. Still, the top could be different.

The top wasn't different. Just a clearing surrounded by more trees, not even another path. Cordelia sighed and put the compass away.

"Don't do tha' just yet Miss Sullivan," Joe Scraggs said. "This here tree's mighty tall, I bet you'd be able to climb it and see where we are."

Cordelia looked at the big tree Joe was talking about. A feeling of dread came over her. She had seen this tree many times before. The thick, crooked branch that stuck out over her head looked like a withered old arm reaching out towards an unseen prey.

"Joe, let's leave. I don't like this place at all."

"I can climb the tree if ye like miss," Joe offered.

"No, it's not that," she said, backing away from the branch with her eyes still watching it.

"Miss, we must try to...to..." His voice trailed away.

"What is it Joe?" Cordelia asked, taking her eyes off the branch. Joe had a terrified look on his face. "Joe, what's the mmhm!" Cordelia cried out as an arm grabbed her waist from behind and a hand covered her mouth. She struggled as she heard malicious laughter behind her and gunshots as Joe ran off down the hill. The bullets missed but now she was without a rescuer. Her hands were bound and a rag shoved in her mouth and it was then that she was unhanded and turned to face her captor. The sight that met her eyes was the last she expected and the worst it could be. She fainted straight away.


	14. Black Eddie

**The Malagasy Expedition**

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm finally back. Spring break is a blessing and writer's block is not. Hope you enjoy these last few chapters, they've been a lot of fun to write.**

**Chapter Fourteen: Black Eddie**

Cordelia ached all over when she woke up. She was still bound and lying against a rough tree trunk. The pirates who had captured her were scattered around the clearing but the captain was sitting next to her, no doubt waiting for her to wake. She struggled, at the sight of him, trying to cry out through the cloth in her mouth but it was no use.

"Oh, yer not goin' anywhere deary," he chuckled, removing the gag from her mouth.

"What in God's name are you doing here Edward?" Cordelia rasped. He was indeed her captor, Edward Paine, Captain Black Eddie Paine, her former fiancé.

He grinned, his teeth already decaying from life on the seas. "Same thing you are I expect, only this is even better. We been watchin' your whole expedition and I bet yer captain's on te somethin' with tha' last map."

"He'll never give it to you. He's much too clever to fall for one of your tricks. And you let Joe get away; you're just not very good at this," Cordelia said, coughing. She was trying to sound confidant and intimidating but failing miserably.

"Don't you worry love," Cordelia cringed at the name "everythin'll work out just as I planned, all thanks to yer pretty little head. Now, how 'bout some water, you sound horrible."

* * *

Joe rushed down the hill to the rest of the group. 

"Whoa, what's the matter Joe? Where's Cordelia?" Will asked.

"We've company on this island. Some other pirates, they took Miss Cordelia and shot at me. I'd be dead if I'd stayed an' fought," Joe panted. "I just 'ope they haven't hurt her."

Will and Elizabeth exchanged worried looks.

"C'mon, let's get back to the Pearl, Jack will do something."

* * *

Jack was just beginning to crack the code on the map when Will burst into his cabin followed by the rest of his troupe. 

"William? What's the meaning of this?"

"Sorry, should've knocked. Jack, we're not alone on this island. There's another crew of pirates here and they've captured Cordelia," Will babbled.

"What?" Jack set down his quill.

"Cordelia's been captured!" Will repeated urgently. "Aren't you worried?"

Jack was silent.

"Jack?"

"Quiet, Will. I'm thinking. Okay. Joe, you take Will back up the hill and scope out their position. We can't just go barging up there. Elizabeth, you take half the group and find Gibbs. Come back here. Robin, you take the other half and go find Ana. Get everyone back here as quickly as you can. I'll know what to do by then. Now go! Make all haste," Jack finished.

There was pandemonium for a moment and then the three groups set off in separate directions.

Jack sat back down, glanced at the half decoded map and brushed it aside. He took out his compass. It had been spinning wildly since the Pearl had landed the night before; there was treasure all over the island. But now the compass was pointing resolutely in one direction, towards the rise in the distance, where a thin tendril of smoke had worked its way through the dense canopy.


	15. Rescue

**The Malagasy Expedition**

**A/N: Almost there, hope you still like it.**

**Chapter Fifteen: Rescue**

"It doesn't look too bad," Will said once he and Joe had returned. "They've got men watching the path into the clearing and some posted around the edges but I think it'll be relatively easy to sneak up through the forest. Of course you'll want to confront him head on I expect." Jack nodded. "Cordelia's got quite the temper," Will continued. "I couldn't hear what they were saying but he's not happy with her. He gagged her again as we were watching."

"But she's okay right? She's not shot or bleeding or anything?" Jack asked.

"She bruised and dirty. He's definitely hit her but nothing's serious. She'll be alright Jack, don't worry," Will reassured him.

Jack nodded but the pained expression didn't leave his face. There were foot falls on the deck; the rest of the crew had returned. Jack assembled them on the deck. By now word had gone round and the entire crew knew what had happened. They knew how dear Cordelia was to the captain; most of them had grown to like her themselves. But it was common knowledge that nothing any of them could say would change Jack's mind on the matter.

"Listen up everyone. I know you've heard by now but Cordelia's been snatched up, which means we're not alone. We're goin' up there to get her and I'm gonna need all of you to cooperate. Right, here's what we're going to do."

* * *

"Cap'n! Cap'n, they're coming!" the lookout called.

Black Eddie looked up and grinned at Cordelia, who glared at him. "Looks like ye were right, love," Cordelia shuddered, "Yer Captain Sparrow's comin' te rescue you."

"As I told you he would. Why don't you just let me go? He's survived more than you could ever imagine," she said defiantly.

"That may be love, but I can tell 'is weakness already. I'll bet yer life 'tis the same as mine." He flashed an evil grin.

"If you think Jack Sparrow will be persuaded by treasure, you're sadly mistaken. He's a better man than that. Just what do you want anyway?"

"You'll soon see, love. Now up you get, they're gettin' close now." He reached to pull her up.

"Don't you touch me!" Cordelia jerked away.

"I give the orders around here and I'll do whatever I choose. You two!" he called to two pirates, "Bring her."

Cordelia struggled as she was thrown over the shoulder of an eye-patched pirate but his hold on her was tight and she could do nothing as she was carried away.

* * *

AnaMaria, Elizabeth and a small group of pirates crept up the side of the hill. Jack, Will, Gibbs, Joe and a few others were taking the main path. The rest of the crew was spread out, intending to catch any rogue pirates. Ana's group had a special mission, especially Elizabeth, and so they went forward in complete silence. As they reached a tree that Will and Joe had marked Ana peered through the branches into the clearing. Elizabeth looked over her shoulder.

"What're we going to do about that Ana? We didn't plan for any of this," Elizabeth asked nervously.

"We're supposed to rescue Cordelia and kill as many of them as we can, so we're going to do that still," Ana said calmly.

"But the captain's right there with her. What if I hit her instead?"

"I'll come up the tree with you and we'll figure it out. I hope Jack knows what he's doing, this could go very badly."

* * *

The situation was apparent to Jack's small group as soon as they reached the top of the hill. It took all Jack had to keep himself composed. If he had had the same dream as Cordelia, this is what it would have looked like. The tree was there, exactly as she had described it, though it was not Jack that awaited hanging, but Cordelia. Members of this barbaric crew closed in behind them as they entered the clearing.

"No, what will Eliz—," Will began to whisper but Jack silenced him.

"We come unarmed. I have numerous treasure maps corresponding to this area of the island and I offer them all to you. I only ask that you let Cordelia go," Jack said to the unfamiliar captain.

Cordelia's lower lip trembled as she balanced on the back of a pirate. Her eyes were red from crying and her cheeks were tear-stained. Jack could see the bruises on her from where he stood. Black Eddie remained silent, eyes gleaming maliciously.

"What is it you want from me?" Jack asked.

Cordelia looked nervously from Edward to Jack. "Jack, please, he's—."

"Quiet you little whore!" Black Eddie roared. Cordelia sniffed, trying still to keep her balance.

Jack watched him suspiciously. "Why do you call her that? Have you met somewhere before?"

Black Eddie grinned. "I know her better than most. You may not recognize me but I'm sure you know of me as well. Hmm? Didn't this little harlot ever whine about her fiancé in Boston?"

"You're not—."

"I said shut your mouth!"

This news came as a shock to Jack but Will remembered the story well. He spoke.

"What does any of that have to do with you?" he asked.

Black Eddie laughed. "It has everything to do with me boy. My name's Edward Paine, better known as Black Eddie Paine these days, and your dear little Cordelia's caused me a world of trouble."

Cordelia opened her mouth to speak but a harsh look from Edward made her shut it again.

"But you still haven't told me what you want," Jack repeated. "That's all I want to know."

The feeling of dread in Cordelia's stomach increased. She remembered Eddie's words from earlier.

"Revenge," she whispered, wide eyes filled with horror. She braced herself, waiting for Edward to hit her but he didn't. He just laughed.

"The little lady says something true for once," he remarked, drawing twin pistols from a bandolier across his chest.

* * *

"Shit," muttered Ana from their hiding place in the tree.

"What are we going to do now?" Elizabeth asked hopelessly to no one in particular.

* * *

"There's no need for those," Jack said calmly.

"Oh, aye but there is. You don't seem to see the manner of revenge I'm after."

"I understand perfectly well what you want but you claim is unfounded. I knew nothing of you. Had I know Cordelia was engaged that would have been a completely different story. But I didn't and I can hardly take the blame for it. Her affairs were private and I didn't pry."

Had this been a different situation Will would have worn a smile on his face at these words, as he highly doubted they were true but he remained stony faced.

"I was the only one she told and she told me a very different story from the picture you paint," Will said quietly.

"My quarrel's not with you boy. I suggest you keep you tongue."

"If you're going to kill me Edward then just do it already. But if you're not please let me go. Jack will give you the map to Libertatia. You can be rich beyond your wildest dreams. Just let me go," Cordelia pleaded.

"Libertatia you say? Now that does sound convincing. Alright, hand over that map and we can all go about our business," Edward said, tone suddenly amiable.

Cordelia locked eyes with Jack and gave a little shake of her head. But Jack could see no other way. It had been obvious to him that those hidden in the trees could be of no use and the sight of Cordelia all noosed up gave him chills. It was too close to her dream. Jack stepped forward slowly, map clutched in his outstretched hand.

"Dagger, take it." A man with one eye stepped forward and took the map from Jack. Cordelia let out a small sigh, but too soon.

In the blink of an eye Black Eddie raised a pistol and shot, hitting Jack, who crumpled.

"NO!" Cordelia screamed as he fell.

He turned on her with the other pistol. "Goodbye my love," he sneered, aiming for her heart.

A shot rang out in the forest as Black Eddie pulled the trigger. The bullet hit him in the back and Cordelia felt a hot, searing pain as his gun went off. Then, as the crew of the Black Pearl burst from the forest, she was falling. The man she had been standing on had run off when the fighting began. She stopped falling abruptly, the noose constricting her throat. She clawed at it with her hands but could not get free. The last thing she could remember was falling farther still in to an endless abyss.

* * *

"Good shot," Ana said.

"I hope she's okay," Elizabeth replied.

"C'mon, let's go."

* * *

Will fought his way to Cordelia's lifeless body. He shot Paine again just for good measure then scooped her up and sprinted to the base of the giant tree. The fight was over in a matter of minutes. Surprise had won the day for them. Elizabeth rushed over to him.

"Oh God. Will, is she okay?" Elizabeth asked, taking off her bandana and pressing it to Cordelia's gun wound.

"I can't tell. The shot wasn't fatal." They both looked up.

"Jack! Jack, you have to stay still, you've been shot." AnaMaria was saying.

"I can bloody well see that," he said, getting up.

"Jack, we have to get her back to the Pearl. You can't do anything for her up here," Will said, lifting Cordelia again.

Jack nodded and let Ana help him walk back towards the Pearl. Elizabeth went to help the injured while Will followed Jack and Ana back to the ship. He could feel Cordelia breathing but it was neither strong nor reassuring.

* * *

Cordelia could hear birds singing. She felt warm and sleepy but the birds wouldn't be quiet. She could hear voices too and smell meat cooking. She wanted to roll over and pull the covers over her head but it hurt to think about moving. She groaned instead.

"Cordelia? Cordelia can you hear me? Jack! Jack she moved! Jack, come here!" A woman was shouting very loudly right next to her.

"What is it Lizzie?" A man's voiced asked the woman.

"Jack, she groaned. And when I called you she stirred."

"Well you probably woke her up. I'd groan if you were yelling right next to _my_ head."

"Ha ha. I thought you'd like to know."

"Sorry Liz. She's not moving anymore though. Cordelia, can you hear me?"

It was Jack! She remembered his voice.

"Jack..."

He beamed at Elizabeth.

"Aye, it's Jack. Can you hear me luv?"

"Yes." Cordelia opened her eyes a little. The room was full of sunlight. "It's too bright."

Jack moved to block the light. "Is that better?"

She opened her eyes the rest of the way and smiled up and him. "You're okay. I was afraid he'd killed you."

"Nope, though he did get me in the shoulder pretty good."

"Am I going to be okay?"

"Of course. You've rested up for a good few days. He didn't shoot you anywhere irreparable. You're just gonna be weak for a while, that's all."

"Oh."

"Would you like something to eat? Toucan tastes awfully good."


	16. A Different Direction

**The Malagasy Expedition**

**Chapter Sixteen: A Different Direction**

Cordelia lay still as Jack changed her bandages and treated her bruises. She no longer distrusted him and, in her weak condition, this was one of her favorite parts of the day.

"I hope you gave him a hard time of it luv; he hit you pretty hard."

"Yeah, it wasn't the first time either," Cordelia said, remembering.

"But what I don't get is why he hit you in the stomach. I mean, bullet wounds to the stomach are killers but just hitting someone? Can't have done much damage."

"I hope not. I shouldn't have provoked him."

"Why? What'd you say?" Jack asked curiously.

Cordelia blushed. "Well, he was justifying himself, telling me how I shouldn't have run away and that living with pirates couldn't be much better than him. So I, well, I defended you. I said a lot of things to him that I shouldn't have, so he hit me." She sighed as he traced her navel with a finger.

"But in the stomach?"

"Yes, Jack. I can't recall but it was something along the lines of you making a good father."

"What?"

"Yeah."

"Why would..." It dawned on him. He stopped his tracing and looked at her. She smiled. "Really? Are you sure?" Cordelia nodded. "Well, I'll kill the bastard again if there's anything wrong with either one of you," he said seriously.

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."


	17. Epilogue

**The Malagasy Expedition**

**A/N: This is at last the end. But I thought an epilogue was fitting, so here's one last chapter. Enjoy!**

**Epilogue**

Admiral James Norrington set down his quill and looked out the window over the bay. He hadn't seen action for a while, but that was a small price to pay for ridding the waters around Jamaica of pirates. He looked wearily at the stack of reports on his desk and was just about to pick his quill up again when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," he said.

A young marine entered and bowed. "Sir, there's a woman here to see you. She did not give her name but she appears to be very wealthy."

"Show her in."

The marine left and a woman entered. She was very beautiful, wearing a striking blue dress in the latest London fashion, and holding the hand of a little girl, three or four years old. She wore a string of black pearls around her neck but even these could not conceal the angry scar she bore. She took the chair in front of Norrington's desk and lifted the girl onto her lap.

"Good day ma'am, what may I do for you?" he asked.

"I have a favor to ask of you James," the woman said.

James Norrington was caught off guard by the informal use of his name but he recognized the voice nonetheless. "Ms. Sullivan?"

"Not any more, but please, call me Cordelia."

He narrowed his eyes. "You have a lot of nerve showing your face here. You tricked me and took my money. And you never turned Sparrow in."

"Yes I thought you'd remember that. It's been five years James, can't we put the past behind us?"

"Perhaps, why are you here?"

"To ask a favor, I already said."

"And what is it you want?"

"I want full pardon for Jack. Letters of Marque or whatever it takes. He promises never to attack another English ship or colony. He knows you'll never catch him and would like to save you the trouble. And lately he's decided playing it on the safe side has its benefits."

Norrington stared at her thunderstruck. "You walk in here, ask me to pardon Sparrow, after all the trouble he's caused me and the Royal Navy, and expect me to do it?"

"Yes I do."

"Why?"

"Could you?"

"Yes of course I could. Apart from the king himself I have the most power in these waters. I happen to have a Letters of Marque right here," he said, unlocking a drawer and taking them out. "I only need to sign it and fill in the name. I'm afraid that you have some convincing to do before I even consider it."

Cordelia smiled. "Come with me then."

They went to the gate where her carriage was still waiting, her daughter running ahead of them laughing happily.

"She is your daughter isn't she?" James asked.

"Yes she is."

She opened the door of the carriage and, with some effort, lifted a wooden chest out.

"Now we can return to your office and sign those letters."

Cordelia set the heavy chest down on Norrington's desk and produced a small key to unlock it. As she did so she saw that Norrington was signing his name. He did not fill in Jack's.

"Okay, there is my name, now open that chest and convince me to write Jack's."

The lock clicked and Cordelia opened the chest. Gold coins and jewels of every color spilled out of it onto Norrington's desk. James' eyes widened. Cordelia's daughter ran after the jewels that fell to the floor.

"Compensation from the captain himself," she said taking a letter out of the lid of the chest and handing it to Norrington. "He hopes this will be enough for you to forget all that trouble he caused you, particularly that bit where he got the Interceptor blown up. He said to mention that in particular as the money in the chest could pay for two ships just as fast and then some. He knows that money can't possibly compensate for everything but he hopes you'll accept his sincere apology and understand that it wasn't personal. And this," she said, removing a small pouch from her waist "is from me."

He opened it. finding the same twenty crowns he had paid her nearly five years ago.

"You never spent it? Why?"

"Nothing is worth more than love, James. I hope you learn that someday," she said reaching across the desk and taking the letters. She filled in Jack's name herself; Norrington didn't stop her. She stood to leave, the letters in hand.

"Wait," Norrington said, going to a chest and taking out a flag.

He handed it to her. "Those say he's now a privateer under employ of England. You'll need this flag or you'll be charged with piracy."

"Thank you James. I'll keep that in mind. Come darling, we have to leave now."

"You dropped these, sir."

The little girl gave the fallen jewels to Norrington before taking her mother's free hand.

"What's her name?" he asked, smiling down at her.

Cordelia smiled. "Madeleine Elizabeth Sparrow."

**THE END**

**A/N: You knew it the whole time didn't you? Hoped you liked the end!**


End file.
